


Painting things and Diamond rings

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Castiel is a Tease, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Nice Lucifer, Painting, Sassy Castiel, Sibling Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's all okay, new apartment, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas move into a new apartment and get a little help from their friends in painting it.<br/>(Basically fluff of epic proportions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting things and Diamond rings

"Wake up, honey! It's painting day!"

 

The light poured in through the now open window, the morning rays of sunshine hitting Dean's face as he lay shirtless on the couch. A bit of dried drool decorated the left side of his face and Castiel almost giggled at the sight. But now was not the time for dawdling, they had an entire apartment to paint. They have been putting off painting for 2 days and frankly, Cas was getting a little antsy at coming back to their new home with just a worn out couch they bought at a garage sale sitting in the middle of the living room.

 

"Honey?" Cas scrambled on top of Dean, straddling his toned stomach. He poked Dean's chest repeatedly while chanting 'wakeupwakeupwakeup' in a sing-song voice. His boyfriend barely stirred which made Cas place his hands on his hips indignantly. He huffed in annoyance before sitting back on Dean's legs with a pout. Once again, Dean barely moved.

 

After a few minutes of contemplation, Cas snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. He leaned forward, still straddling Dean, and placed feather light kisses in his hair, face and shoulders. He heard Dean give a faint hum of approval which told him that this was working. He smirked and continued to place kisses all over Dean , praising his body with each little kiss. 

 

After a few more kisses, and a light hickey he placed on Dean's neck, he was finally staring into amused, sparkling green eyes. Cas smiled, placing a long and lingering kiss on Dean's lips before hopping off of him to grab the equipment for painting. "Gosh, babe, you're such a tease." he heard Dean say which made Cas chuckle as he put on the apron.

 

"We're painting today. Remember that, honey?" He called back to the living room, sticking his head out of the doorway of their would be bedroom. "Yeah, I remember." Cas yelped when he heard Dean from behind him and hit him lightly on the arm. "For a noisy sex partner, you're very light on your feet." Cas said, wrapping his fingers around the belt loops of Dean's low hanging pants.

 

He felt a smug grin slowly build as Dean blushed at his statement. "Jesus, Cas. Give me a boner so early in the morning why don't you?" Dean said, winding his arms loosely around Cas' waist.

 

"Well, keep that one down until we finish painting." He reached into his pocket and tossed Dean a roll of masking tape. "Hop to it!" Dean spluttered as Cas slipped out of his arms and back into the living room where he kept the paint brushes. He opened up the box by the window and took out the brushes, rollers and the assortment of paint he bought because he just couldn't decide on the color yet.

 

He chuckled as he remembered a disgruntled Dean following him around the hardware store a few weeks ago. They were in that place for roughly 4 hours before Dean put his foot down and told him that he should pick out the colors he really liked. The thing about Castiel, he liked all the colors. He believed that having a favorite color was just dull (Although he did favor green a lot more lately). 

 

He sensed that Dean was getting impatient, he only ever liked it when Dean was angry when they were within reach of a bed, so he picked 6 colors. All of them complimentary so their apartment wouldn't look like a 5 year old's first artwork at kindergarten. Cas was snapped out of his memories when he heard the doorbell ring. 

 

"I'll get it." Dean placed the boxes he was carrying on the floor and jogged over to the door. He peered in the peep hole, gave a surprised "oh" and opened the door. Sam and Jess greeted Dean and waved at Cas with Lucifer and Gabriel in tow. Cas raised an eyebrow. He understood Sam and Jess coming over to check on them but Gabriel and Lucifer? That's just odd.

 

"Cassie!" Gabriel gave him a tight hug the minute he stood up to greet them. "Gabe? What are you all doing here?" he asked once Gabriel permitted him to breathe again. "You said yesterday that you were planning on painting your apartment today." Jess said at the entrance of the living room. "Thought we could help." Sam continued, slipping an arm around Jess' waist.

 

"That's very sweet of you guys but..." Dean gestured towards Gabriel and Lucifer, the latter moving to sit on the couch. "You two don't just voluntarily do work for us." Cas nodded in agreement and at that, Gabriel placed a hand on his heart in feigned hurt. 

 

"We can't be nice to our little brother without an ulterior motive?" 

 

"Pretty much." Sam replied, still at the entrance way.

 

To everyone's surprise, Lucifer stood up from the couch and gave a resigned sigh. "Look, this is gonna sound really cheesy so don't make me say it again you dicks." Everyone was still silent as Lucifer took a deep breath. "Cas... Contrary to what everyone says, I do love you." Lucifer made eye contact with his little brother and all Cas could do was stare. "And you never treated me weirdly. Everyone in this room has felt a bit of contempt towards me at some point but you never did."

 

Lucifer took another shuddering breath and continued. "You always looked up to me. You came to me when the bullies in elementary hurt you. I was the one who taught you that just because you were different, didn't make you worthless. I was the only one who attended your high school graduation."

 

At that statement, Gabriel deflated slightly and looked at his brother with guilt. "And whenever I came home drunk or tired, you would be the first one to ask me if I needed something. The bottom line is, you did so much for me and I feel like I never did enough for you. So if just helping you paint this apartment would just be a stepping stone to my complete repayment for your kindness, then I would do it."

 

After his speech, there was not a dry eye in the room. Even Dean didn't hide his sniffles for he knew how much those words mean to Cas. After a few minutes, Cas launched himself at his big brother and hugged him tightly. Sobs escaped his mouth each time he breathed and Lucifer hugged him just as tight. 

 

"You d-don't have t-t-to repay me anything, Luci. You'll always be my big brother." Lucifer smiled at that and gave Castiel one last squeeze and released him. Cas wiped at his tears with a laugh. "I thought maybe Gabriel agreed with me on that aspect, that's why he's here too." Lucifer explained which earned Gabriel his very own bear hug. Gabriel laughed at his little brother's affections but couldn't bring himself to make a witty remark so, instead, hugged him just as tightly.

 

Of course, the moment was broken when Dean exclaimed that he might need to punch something to feel manly again. Everyone, even Lucifer, laughed and the tension in the room lifted. "So, let's get to painting!" Gabriel exclaimed and they all split into teams. Dean and Cas will do their bedroom, Lucifer and Gabriel will do the living room and Jess and Sam will do the kitchen. 

 

With their combined efforts, they were able to finish the job by sunset. They gathered in the kitchen and popped a bottle of champagne to celebrate a job well done. Dean left the room for just a brief moment to get something and they were all telling stories by the time he came back. "So now Balthazar only uses the cubicles when he goes to the bathroom in restaurants." Dean would have to ask for the full story next time but for now, he had something to do.

 

He coughed to make his presence known and was greeted by a kiss to the cheek from Cas. He smiled as his boyfriend talked animatedly with Lucifer, barely remembering a time the older man smiled so brightly. He fingered the small object in his pocket, unsure if now was the time to say it.

 

But one look at Castiel's beaming smile, he knew that it was. 

 

"Um... could I have everyone's attention?" he yelled over the voices and they all fell silent which gave Dean a whole new set of nerves. Walking over to Cas, he took his hand to soothe whatever worries he was feeling. "Babe, I'm gonna make this short so I wouldn't start crying again. Thanks Lucifer." The older man only shrugged.

 

"We've been a couple for how long? 8 months? And we've been best friends for 3 years. I don't know, I feel like I've known you for longer. Like in a different life, you know?" 

 

At his boyfriend's confused smile, he gained the confidence to get down on one knee. He smirked at Cas' quick realization as he pulled out the ice box from his jean pocket. "I've been saving for this. Ever wondered why I worked extra hours some days at the autoshop?" Cas nodded, now with tears in his eyes and Dean squeezed his hands in reassurance.

 

"You are the reason why." He almost whispered but everyone still heard it. He faintly registered Jess' silent squeal but right now, his eyes were only on Cas. Even with few splatters of paint on his face and in an old t-shirt, Castiel was still the most beautiful thing he ever set eyes upon. And he didn't want to let him go for anything.

 

"Castiel Novak..." he opened the ice box to reveal a silver band wih a single blue gem in the middle that matched Castiel's eyes. There was a collective gasp, an "I knew it" from Gabriel and a frustrated "Finally!" from Sam when he breathed in and said the words that Cas has always wanted to hear from him.

 

"Will you make me yours in holy matrimony?" Castiel laughed at his choice of words but at this moment, he didn't care. He pulled Dean to his feet by the collar of his shirt and kissed him sweetly. 

 

"Of course I will, you idiot." Dean smiled widely and kissed him again, spinning him around as Cas laughed in glee. Dean settled his fiancee, what a wonderful thing to hear, down and slipped the engagement ring on his waiting finger. Cas admired it in the low kitchen light and hugged Dean tightly saying "I love you" repeatedly into his neck. 

 

They popped another bottle of champagne that night not to celebrate their newly painted apartment but to celebrate an awaiting future as husbands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the longest and fluffiest piece I've ever written. Excuse me while I go fill in my cavities.


End file.
